The present disclosure relates generally to well drilling and completion operations and, more particularly, to a telemetry system with a terahertz frequency multiplier.
Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation are complex. Typically, subterranean operations involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a wellbore at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation.
Certain drilling systems include measurement and logging devices that generate data and information downhole. This data and information may, for instance, relate to the physical condition of the drilling system and the characteristics of the subterranean formation surrounding the wellbore. Telemetry systems may transmit the data and information from the downhole measurement and logging devices to information handling systems positioned at the surface and/or receive data and information from the information handling systems. The total time it takes to communicate data and information to and from the surface may affect the drilling system's ability to implement real-time or near real-time computations or commands. That time may be affected by the transmission speed of the telemetry system as well as the data bandwidth afforded by the transmission medium. Implementing high-speed/high-bandwidth communications through a telemetry system can be difficult due to technical limitations as well as the additional expense such systems may require.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.